


The Perfect Relationship

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-15
Updated: 2007-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	The Perfect Relationship

Title: The Perfect Relationship  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Challenge: # 41: Bane  
Warning(s): None.  
A/N: Thanks, [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**!  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

The Perfect Relationship

~

“They’re doing it again?” Ron groaned.

“I think it’s romantic,” Hermione said, a goofy smile on her face.

Ron rolled his eyes, trying to look away from the disturbing sight of Snape leading Harry around on the dance floor.

“You never dance with me,” she continued, starting to pout a bit.

Ron’s mouth fell open. “We dance,” he said defensively. “We danced at our wedding...”

“Six months ago.” Hermione sniffed. “They dance every chance they get.”

Ron took another sip of his drink. Who could have imagined that Snape and Harry’s perfect relationship would be the bane of his existence?

~


End file.
